Unexpected Path
by BlueBubbles45
Summary: Lois and Clark never got along. Not ever since Lois arrived to Smallville. All they did was argue and bicker about everything. Until one mistake which could solve everything between them.Clois


Lois Lane set foot onto the dirt driveway of the farm, slamming the door behind herself hearing the beep of the car go off signaling the car was now locked. She fiddled with her keys, slipping them into her dark blue denim jeans and the handle of the bag she was holding in her left hand. She looked up towards the opening of the loft and saw lights on. She smirked. She was about to force Smallville into helping her make Mrs. Kent a birthday present which she had secretly planned for days. She stomped up the steps of the loft and looked around. "Hey Smallville!" 

Clark was currently enjoying some peace and quiet, relaxing while reading a book. He shot his head up and looked over at Lois. He sighed. "I can never get any peace, can I?" He huffed and got up to his feet, setting the book down on the chest which was his temporary table of the loft. Lois shook her head and shrugged simply, grinning. "Nope." She set the bag with supplies in them down on the couch and looked up at him. "You're gonna help me on making Mrs. Kent a present today." She dug in the bag and pulled out an empty scrapbook, waving it in front of his face. Clark looked down at Lois and raised an eyebrow. "Lois…mind telling me what this is?" Lois sighed exasperatedly. "A scrapbook, Smallville! Ever heard of scrap booking, I hope?" Clark huffed and nodded, predicting this was going to take a while since they had to work together, yet they never agreed on a thing.

Lois started working right away, sorting through pictures of the whole gang. Clark, Lois, Chloe, Pete, and Lana. She looked up at Clark who was just looking back down at her. She huffed and punched him in the arm. "Don't just stand there! Do something! Anything!" Clark gave her a face as if he wanted to say "Like what?" She rolled her eyes slightly and gave him cut out letters. "Put down 'Mrs. Kent's Family' on the cover of the book. Sound good? Good." She leaned back down and fumbled with the pictures, looking them over. She started to organize them by age. Young age to nowadays. She smiled as she stared at the picture of Clark and herself at the homecoming pep rally, where they fooled around getting wet and dirty. She shook her head and tugged on the book a bit roughly, letting Clark know she needed it right now. She looked up at him and blinked blankly, waiting for him to finished the final touches he thought he needed.

Clark, however, was trying to make the cover of the scrapbook as perfect as possible. He nodded and grunted, shrugging her off. "Just wait a minute, would ya?" He looked back at her and lifted himself up to stand up straight, picking up the scrapbook handing it over to her. Lois snatched it and smiled proudly, carefully setting it down gluing pictures and a variety of stencils, on each page making it look snazzy and spunky. Clark occasionally made comments on what she should do, but the stubborn Lane wouldn't listen. "Smallville! No. This is my present for your mom, and I'll do what I want with it. Got it?" They often bickered throughout the hours of putting together the scrapbook. A few hours later, after using all the pictures possible, she got up from her knees and widened her eyes as they glistened in excitement. She scanned her eyes around for Clark and huffed, walking over to him quietly snickering. She attempted her favorite thing to do whenever to bug Clark and woke him up with a punch. "Wake up, Smallville! I'm done." She pulled him up to his feet and shoved a pen to his chest. "Sign it, Smallville." She smiled and watched him impatiently as he signed it. She nodded and signed it as well. She strolled down the loft stairs, grinning proudly at what she had done for the woman who was so much like a mother to her.

Looking back at Clark, she stepped into the house and looked around. "Mrs. Kent?!" She looked back at Clark who was bounding into the house excitedly. She laughed and shook her head, walking into the kitchen holding in her rolling laughter filled of happiness and joy. "Happy Birthday, Mrs. Kent. May this one be the greatest one of all." She handed her the scrapbook and stood in front of Clark, unconsciously wrapping her arm around his waist. Both of them in a very happy mood not noticing the embrace between them two. She grinned as she watched Mrs. Kent's face light up. Clark often laughed happily. Mrs. Kent finally looked up at Clark and Lois with tears in her eyes. She walked over to the young adults and hugged them both. "Clark and Lois…thank you very much. I couldn't ask for anything better." Lois smiled triumphantly. "Great!!" She looked at Clark as he gazed down at her, smiling. "I guess we did do good after all, hmm?" She unwrapped herself from him and hugged the elder woman tightly.

After a few minutes of laughter and chattering, Lois slipped from the house and stood in the middle of the farm, looking up at the stars sticking her hands in her pockets. Clark looked out through the window and saw Lois, excusing himself kissing his mom on the cheek. He walked out and squinted his eyes, smiling just at the sight of her. He blinked and shook his head, clearing his throat. Lois closed her eyes and exhaled a deep breath, tilting her head back. She turned on her heels and looked up at Clark, smirking softly. "Ok, so I'm not good at this stuff so keep your mouth shut and listen up. I wanted to say thank you for the help you've done today, besides the time you fell asleep. I appreciate it." She snickered and planted a soft kiss on his cheek without even realizing, until she pulled back. She widened her eyes slightly and stammered while staring at Clark's surprised reaction…

* * *

Review!! BE NICE, THOUGH. It's my first fanfic, thank you very much. . 


End file.
